Sensei
by Lost Jigsaw
Summary: Tsunade le pide a Sakura convertirse en Sensei, pero ella es 'patética y débil'. En tres días debe decidir qué hacer y a pesar de eso, le asusta que con cualquiera de los dos caminos que debe elegir pueden traerle la decepción de las personas, en especial de su maestra. Y Kakashi, Kakashi sólo parece un ángel que viene a rescatarla de su verdugo.
1. I Noticias desconcertantes

**Notas Importantes:** Antes de empezar a leer, porfavor, tomen en cuenta que... _Neji, Asuma y Jiraiya_, **no** están muertos. El primero, porque sólo sirve para torturar a Saku y los otros dos, como ejemplo de algo que podrán ver más adelante o al menos eso tengo planeado. Así que, siéntanse felices, no planeo dejar que los Hyuuga ni el equipo Gai esté triste, ni que Shikamaru -por sobre todo él- sufra junto a Ino, Chouji y Kurenai, y que Tsunade y Naruto se lamenten la pérdida del Sannin más pervertido de la historia.

La historia se situa _varios años después_ de lo que ocurre en la actualidad en el manga (cuarta guerra ninja) aunque no voy demasiado informada, estoy un poco atrás.

Y si hay otras cosas que deban saber... se las iré diciendo en cada capítulo. Al final, bien abajito, estarán mis notas de autora.

* * *

**Disclaimer Apply**: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-**

**SENSEI**

**Capítulo 1:** Noticias desconcertantes  
_By: Lost Jigsaw_

**.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-**

—Así que eso es lo que quería decirte —dijo Tsunade con los codos apoyados en el escritorio, las manos entrelazadas y el rostro oculto tras ellas, dejando sólo sus penetrantes ojos mirándola a ella— ¿Crees que estás lista?

Sakura la miraba boqueando como un pez fuera del agua quitando cualquier rastro de sueño que tuviera hace algunos instantes. Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, estaba pasmada, en una especie de shock sin poder creérselo. Era imposible que fuera tan pronto, pensaba que sería en unos años más, era pronto, demasiado pensó con nerviosismo. Tomó aire, cuando sintió que estaba mareada y los llenó de ese elemento vital para vivir hasta que estos mismos le ardieron al inspirar tan profundamente.

—¿Qué me dices, Sakura? —dijo Tsunade sacándola de sus pensamientos— ¿Estas lista para... ser sensei?

_¡Claro que no!_ quiso gritarle, pero las palabras no salieron y de todos modos no estaba segura de que si hubiesen salido gritar fuese la mejor opción, tal vez su maestra la golpearía. Volvió a tomar aire cuando se sintió ahogada de nuevo. ¿Cómo era posible? Habían muchas personas mejores que ella para eso. Desde luego ella estaba casi al último para ser sensei. Personas como Naruto, Sasuke, Neji...

Ella no podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Era incapaz de mentalizarse y verse así misma con tres niños a su alrededor llamándola 'Sakura-sensei' con sus voces, imposible. ¿Cómo es que su maestra no lo veía? ¿Es que estaba ciega o qué? Ella era débil, lo venía sabiendo desde siempre, pero se había permitido mentirse muchos años simulando que era fuerte.

Tenía la fuerza bruta de un _elefante con súper fuerza_, si, lo sabía, pero eso no era nada y además tal vez también era buena en el campo medicinal y ya sabía que la combinación era bizarra, pero ambas cosas no eran nada... Esas habilidades comparadas a las de esos dos, no eran nada. Uno del clan Uchiha y el otro del clan Uzumaki emparentado con el clan Senju, ambos fundadores de la gran aldea de Konohagakure. Aún se preguntaba cómo es que había podido llegar hasta ahí a la asombra de esos dos.

Y no sólo eran ellos, todos venían de clanes importantes y reconocidos, ella era la única de su generación que era una don nadie.

Joder! Si hasta Hinata, la tímida Hinata, era mejor candidata que ella. Después de todo era una Hyuuga.

Miró con desesperación a su maestra, con las manos temblándole de la rabia que tenía consigo misma por todos esos pensamientos que sólo lograban hundirla más.

—Yo...Yo no creo que... yo... es... shishou —balbuceaba caminando hasta quedarse a los pies del escritorio.

Tsunade la miraba y por un momento pensó que tal vez había sido una decisión demasiado precipitada... ¡Tonterías! pensó desechando el pensamiento rápidamente como si fuese algo estúpido. Ella confiaba plenamente en las habilidades de Sakura, sabía de lo que era capaz y realmente creía que ella podría hacerlo.

Sakura apretó los labios angustiada por la mirada de su maestra. Se mantenía fuerte, imponente sobre ella. Se sentía atrapada, inevitablemente atrapada en su mirada.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta ese punto?

Si no fuese tan débil, este no sería un problema, pero no, era una completa inútil y lo peor de todo es que su maestra no se daba cuenta para nada. Quiso arrancarle los ojos y ponerle unos nuevos igual de bonitos como los que tenía, para que pudiese ver bien, pero eso no lo consideraba una buena idea. ¿Realmente no había nadie más de su generación que fuese un Jounin y estuviera a la altura? Lo dudaba, había muchos, por eso no entendía a su maestra.

¿Qué hacer? Finalmente suspiró.

—Lo siento, shishou —hizo una reverencia— no puedo hacerlo, realmente no puedo, pienso que hay mejores jounin que yo para esto, lo siento.

Se sintió mareada y negó con la cabeza, cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos se sintió avergonzada, apenada y dolida por partes iguales. Antes lo había sentido, años atrás, esa expresión. Los labios encorvados hacia abajo, las cejas arqueadas en una forma extraña, el ceño fruncido y ese brillo... oh, ese brillo. Todo el rostro de su maestra gritaba una sola cosa.

_Decepción_

Tomó aire sintiéndose repentinamente ahogada de nuevo y volvió a inflar sus pulmones una vez más, hasta que no le cupió ni una partícula más de aire dentro de ellos.

Era precisamente eso lo que no quería ver en su maestra. ¿Por qué todo le salía mal? Sakura sintió que el corazón se le encogía y sintió sus ojos arder. Lo último que quería era ver a la que era la Hokage, su maestra y a la vez la mujer que había tomado el papel de su madre en su vida, totalmente decepcionada y no quería que la cosa se pusiera aún peor, cuando esa decepción se pudiese transformar en desprecio. Eso sería lo último y terminaría por hundirla, haciendo que sus ánimos y autoestimas que ya estaban por los suelos, fuesen enterrados dentro de ellos.

Apretó los labios hasta convertirlos una fina línea y se inclinó en una reverencia

—Con su permiso, me retiro, Hokage-sama —dijo rápidamente aclarando su garganta en repetidas ocasiones.

Sin mirarla se dio media vuelta y prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta para largarse de una vez por todas de allí. Cuando estaba saliendo del despacho se detuvo al oír la voz de su maestra, insistente.

—Debes pensarlo —a su parecer eso no fue una pregunta, si no una afirmación— Te daré tres días, Sakura, cuando acabe el tercer día será el mismo día que acaben las graduaciones y se empezarán a escoger a los maestros de cada equipo de los chiquillos que hayan aprobado, espero para entonces una respuesta.

No la volteó a ver, porque si lo hacía, terminaría haciendo algo patético como empezar a llorar y lo sabía, así que sólo asintió y cerró la puerta.

Afuera del despacho todo estaba callado y vacío, no había nadie por los alrededores y no tenía idea de dónde podría estar Shizune. No le extrañó no ver ningún alma por esos lados, después de todo quién andaría por ahí a esas horas de la madrugada.

Caminó unos pasos hasta unos asientos en el mismo pasillo y se dejó caer, dejando la cabeza colgando casi entre sus piernas.

No hay forma pensó frustrada si aceptaba o no aceptaba terminaría decepcionando a su maestra de todas formas.

Se agarró el pelo con frustración y jaló de sus cabellos hasta que sintió su cuero cabelludo arder, pero le importó un pimiento. Eso sólo hacía que estuviera más consciente de que era débil, aunque pensar en ese argumento era un poco patético, especialmente cuando siempre tuvo un cuero cabelludo delicado.

Despachó esos estúpidos pensamientos y se mordió el labio cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Su maestra, seguramente ya decepcionada por haberse largado sin darle una respuesta concreta, estaba sólo a unos pasos y ella estaba preocupada de su estúpido cuero cabelludo. Por supuesto, alguien como ella era tan débil que no podía preocuparse de algo más que por eso, se volvió a tirar de los pelos siempre volviendo al mismo lugar.

La decepción de su maestra. Si, daba igual, si aceptaba o no aceptaba. La terminaría decepcionando de todos modos.

Si no aceptaba se vería como una cobarde y desobediente al no acatar uno de las órdenes de su líder, además, de que todos al ser la pupila de la mismísima Tsunade Senju esperaban que ese "reto" fuera pan comido, cosa que era absolutamente lo contrario. ¡Ella no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a tres críos!... y si aceptaba, de igual forma la decepcionaría y tal vez no sólo a ella, su maestra, si no que a los que fuesen sus alumnos también los decepcionaría, sin saberlos entrenar bien, sin poderlos guiar por el buen camino y sin poder reaccionar en una situación en la que requieran de su ayuda y astucia en medio de una misión... y decepcionarlos a ellos, llevaría a decepcionar a la familia de los niños.

—Maldición —masculló apretando los dientes.

—Esas no son palabras para una chica, Sakura-chan

Sakura se sobresaltó, soltó rápidamente su cabello intentando acomodarlo como pudo -dado que no tenía un espejo a mano y se sentiría demasiado observada si sacaba el espejito de bolsillo en su chaqueta Jounin- y miró abochornada a los cinco mejores _ninja veteranos_ de su aldea. Se sintió avergonzada e intimidada por partes iguales al verlos mirarla fijamente. La habían visto hecho hacer el ridículo ¡Estupendo! lo que le faltaba... y la seguirían viendo hacer el ridículo si no cerraba su estúpida bocota abierta y no decía algo.

—B-Buenos días —dijo y su voz le salió más chillona de lo que pretendía y la aclaró disimuladamente aún más ruborizada por la verguenza— Iruka-sensei, Gai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Yamato-sensei, Kakashi-sensei.

El de la cicatriz cruzándole por el rostro moreno le sonrió alegremente con algo de pena. De pronto, Sakura se sintió nuevamente como una chiquilla de la academia y no entendía por qué, pero siempre que Iruka le sonreía volvía a aquellos despreocupados días de academia. Y entonces sintió que sus músculos que antes no había sentido tensos se relajaban inevitablemente y se permitió sonreírle devuelta al hombre.

—Sakura-chan, yo ya no soy tu sensei —replicó Iruka como si la regañara en un tono suave y alegre, como si presintiera que aún estaba tensa y acongojada como seguramente la había visto sobre ese asiento.

—Pues yo ya no soy una niña como para que me llame Sakura-chan, sensei —le respondió ella enarcando una ceja con una sonrisa divertida.

—Touché, Sakura-chan —replicó él, riendo con las manos en alto.

Definitivamente eso era lo que le gustaba de Iruka, desde que lo conoció en la academia, tenía ese aire de jovialidad y firmeza que hacía que se sintiera relajada, pero al mismo tiempo dispuesta a obedecer todas sus ordenes, como el sensei que era. Por un instante se sintió conmocionada por_ la noticia_, como si nunca antes se hubiese dado cuenta de que él era, efectivamente, un sensei.

Lo miró unos segundos fijamente, hasta que Iruka le devolvió la mirada tal vez incómodo por su inspección hasta que pasó su vista a Gai y así sucesivamente, hasta llegar al peliplateado sensei que le habían asignado una vez salió de la academia.

—Kakashi-sensei —paladeó su nombre lentamente, con la boca repentinamente seca por_ el descubrimiento_.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Se levantó de su asiento frente a los cinco hombres que la miraban como si tuviese dos cabezas y se inclinó ante ellos, tensa nuevamente, recordándole lo que definitivamente debía pensar seriamente. No era algo que se tenía que tomar a la ligera, desde luego. Definitivamente no quería hacerlo, pero si su sensei le había, básicamente ordenado que lo pensara, lo haría y tomaría su decisión.

—Debo irme —anunció a los hombres— muchas gracias, sensei's —dijo para enderezarse.

—¿Gracias de qué, Sakura-chan? —preguntó Iruka con desconcierto, habiendo hablado por los otros restantes hombres.

Es verdad, no sabían nada y probablemente seguiría haciendo el ridículo. Pero qué mas daba, peor no podía ser.

—Me recordaron un asunto importante que debo... pensar, bueno, adiós —dijo y se giró rápidamente.

No deseaba que ninguno le preguntara sobre ello, aún no sabía que pensar y deseaba tener la boca cerrada hasta aclarar un poco todo lo que tenía dentro de ella. Sus inseguridades, sus deseos, todo...

—Buena suerte, Sakura-chan

La voz de Kakashi-sensei le llegó a los oídos, con sospecha le miró por sobre el hombros mientras seguía corriendo por el pasillo hacia su casa sin detenerse. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que él ya sabía sobre eso? Bueno, tampoco es que le sorprendiera mucho, si algo había aprendido con los años, es que él estaba enterado sobre todo lo que les pasaba a sus alumnos y la respuesta es que se escondía y escuchaba las conversaciones ajenas. Y si lo había hecho... Kami-sama, por favor, que se lo dejara justo en la puerta, porque aunque fuese su despreocupado Kakashi-sensei el que debiese darle un consejo, lo aceptaría gustosa, después de todo lo necesitaba para dejar de navegar sin rumbo a la deriva.

**.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Hola! Bueno, he querido empezar con este... como llamarlo, pequeño proyecto. Obviamente como se señala por ahí es un Kakashi/Sakura. Como podrán ver, este es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja, pero aunque sea la primera vez siempre he tenido divagaciones con esta pareja, así que, me he animado al fin a hacer este fic.**

**Como el título, Sensei se trata sobre el rango de Sakura Jounin y el cual conlleva a las obligaciones de este, tomar a tres críos... o en mejores palabras, guiar a tres inexpertos ninjas salidos de la academia hacia el camino de un buen shinobi a servicio de su aldea, o algo más poético. Y kakashi tiene gran participación en esta parte de la vida de Sakura.**

**No quiero dar más detalles, pues será aburrido si les cuento y después leen :( así que me niego a soltar información clasificada!**

**Como sea, ojala le den una oportunidad y aclaro esto antes... **

**sobre ACTUALIZACIONES, realmente soy un ALIEN con respecto a las actualizaciones, hay veces que tengo bloqueos enormes que pueden durar meses y después continuo las historias, pero realmente he tenido en la cabeza esta pareja y una situación como esta, así que por eso, a pesar de que me pueda demorar en actualizar en subir los capítulos, lo haré si o sí, pero por lo mismo, no prometeré prontas actualizaciones...**

**por eso, les dejo a su elección seguirme o no en esta "aventura"**

**Jajaja como sea, eso es todo. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización :) en donde le seguiré rompiendo la cabeza a Sakura por más rato... y de aquí hasta el final del fic supongo.**

**Eso es todo. Un saludo y gracias por leer!**

**Un beso, L.J.**


	2. II El que siempre está

**Notas Importantes:** Acabo de recordar que olvidé mencionar, Sakura tiene el pelo largo -no como en la imagen que acompaña el fic- sólo eso, aunque en este capítulo se especifica un par de veces. Sólo eso. De todas formas en unos capítulos aclare la apariencia de Sakura :)

Más abajo Notas de Autora.

* * *

**Disclaimer Apply**: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-**

**SENSEI **

**Capítulo 2:** El que siempre está  
_By: Lost Jigsaw_

**.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando llegó a su casa, solitaria y silenciosa, subió hasta su habitación, acostándose en su mullida cama con el cansancio reflejado en el rostro, recordó que su maestra la había mandado a llamar precisamente muy temprano en la madrugada, como a eso de las cinco y media. Se masajeó los parpados y sintió el cuerpo pesado, cansado, como si hubiese tenido una de esas misiones difíciles en las que las cosas se complican.

Obviamente no había tenido una misión, pero todo estaba complicado pensó mientras se arropaba después de haberse quitado únicamente las botas, sintiendo que sus párpados pesaban cada vez más. Todo estaba revuelto, patitas arriba y terriblemente confuso. Y lo peor de todo es que ella seguía yendo en la dirección en la que usualmente iba, no podía detenerse e ir en la contraria como lo requería la situación actual y antes de caer dormida por completo se preguntó si podría hacerlo. ¿Podría parar y caminar hacia el otro lado en ves de ir al revés? ¿Podría hacerlo?

* * *

Al abrir los ojos estos se dirigieron como de costumbre al reloj, había dormido tres horas y media y estaban por ser las nueve de la mañana. Mientras se giraba y miraba el techo recordó que hoy el antiguo equipo siete se reuniría para un breve entrenamiento. Era como algo sagrado que habían decidido entre todos, en el asistirían Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Yamato-taisho y Kakashi-sensei. Se levantó sintiendo que había cerrado los ojos hace a penas unos segundos y se obligó a ir a la ducha para despertar. No se daría el lujo de faltar al entrenamiento, porque como habían sido divididos por las misiones y por sus rangos, era difícil que todos coincidieran por lo menos una vez, por ello, uno de los dos días que debería ser de descanso, lo dejaban como entrenamiento para encontrarse todos, entrenar, charlar y comer todos juntos.

Sonrió frente al espejo mientras se desnudaba y se metía bajo el agua fría. Eso era lo mejor de todo, incluso Sasuke, no se atrevía a faltar ese día dedicado a ellos. La mejor idea y proposición de Kakashi-sensei hasta el momento pensó sonriendo con satisfacción. No es que nunca dijese algo coherente, siendo sincera él era uno de los mejores, lo había dicho anteriormente y lo repetía, pero fuera de una batalla Kakashi-sensei era un poco... único.

Recordó las veces en la que los entrenó con chakra, en jutsu y las estúpidas misiones de rango D que les solía mandar a cumplir. Sonrió con nostalgia, cuando se encontraban todos juntos, pero ahora era definitivamente mejor, aunque estuviesen separados, la idea de que Sai y Yamato se les unieron ahora no le resultaba incómodo ni desagradable como al principio, si no que se habían ganado un lugar en su corazón, desde luego pues habían pasado varios años. Sai como otro compañero y amigo, torpe en lo que se refiere a expresar sus sentimientos y Yamato, del cual conocía su verdadero nombre y al que había adoptado no como un capitán de escuadrón, si no como otro sensei, que le enseñó cosas sin proponérselo.

Salió del baño y miró su uniforme con el que se había dormido puesto todo arrugado, estaba cansada, si, pero ahora que lo pensaba fue descuidado de su parte no habérselo quitado, al menos la falda o algo más. Ahora estaba todo arrugado y no tenía el tiempo suficiente para tomar el papel de ama de casa y plancharlo. Suspiró y sacó ropa del armario, unas calzas negras que se colocó sobre su ropa interior y sobre esta una sencilla falda negra a medio muslo, y arriba de su brasier una camiseta roja de manga larga con el cuello bien abierto, antes de cepillarse el cabello rápidamente y tirando de él varias veces por el apuro se colocó sus botas negras, vendó su pierna derecha, se colocó el porta kunai, recogió su cabello largo aún mojado en una rápida coleta alta y salió en dirección al campo de entrenamiento en que solía entrenar de gennin.

Mientras saltaba entre los techos de las casas meditaba sobre _aquello_, aún sin llegar a entender del todo por qué Tsunade se empeñaba en hacerla sensei, ósea, sólo había que verla y... Suspiró cansada e irritada consigo misma, siempre teniendo las mismas excusas y respuestas para la pregunta sin respuesta y finalmente llegó a una conclusión.

Efectivamente pensaba que no era ella la que podía responder esa pregunta y si podía hacerlo no estaba preparada para hacerlo. No confiaba en sí misma en esos momentos y no se sentía capaz de hacer algo más que preparar antídotos y ayudar en el hospital. Esa había sido su rutina cuando hubo dominado bastante bien los conocimientos que le dio su maestra, pero hacer algo diferente, probar algo nuevo, la asustaba. No estaba preparada para lo que venía, para lo que tenía que hacer, para lo que tenía que afrontar ni para las consecuencias de lo que podría traer eso, fueran buenas o malas.

Pero no creía correcto preguntarle a su maestra, no, a pesar de que sabía que su maestra era sincera con ella, a veces ruda y tosca, pero sincera, mas no podía preguntarle. Sentía que debía ser alguien diferente quien se lo dijera, quien la conociera bien y que supiera lo que había dentro de ella, que le dijera con la verdad lo que pensaba de todo eso y ella pensarlo un poco más, con otro punto de vista, con más apoyo y menos miedo. Con más determinación, pero ni Sasuke ni Naruto la comprenderían, ellos eran fuertes... mejores que ella.

Sasuke seguramente le tendría lástima cuando le dijera y probablemente le diría un par de verdades con las palabras 'débil' 'molestia' y 'renuncia' o algo así Y Naruto, con un corazón demasiado noble y preocupado por ella le diría que debía aceptar y no rendirse, diciéndole chorradas como que ella era fuerte solo para no intentar lastimarla.

Y la idea de hablar con Ino había sido desechada desde un principio puesto que esta estaba de misión con Shizune, buscando unas flores difíciles de encontrar y reconocer para hacer antídoto de un veneno en especial.

—Pero que problemático —dijo al más puro estilo Shikamaru, sonriendo levemente al recordarlo.

—¿Qué es problemático, Sakura-chan?

Sobresaltada salió de sus pensamientos, encontrándose con que había llegado sin notarlo, se giró y levantó la mano dispuesta a herir y torturar. Obviamente el rubio se había acercado para asustarla y al oírla decir eso no pudo haber evitado susurrarle al oído, aun sabiendo que lo golpearía. Él solo reiría después de sobarse un poco la zona afectada por el bonito puño de su amiga, mas Naruto no sintió nada y esperó para llegar a sentir el doloroso golpe en su cabeza, pecho, abdomen o donde fuese que siempre le golpeaba -básicamente en todo el cuerpo-.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a su compañera con la mano abajo, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión extraña que no supo identificar, pero era preocupante. ¡Verdaderamente preocupante! Cuando Sakura no lo golpeaba sólo podía significar dos cosas. Una, que estaba muy feliz como para golpearlo y dos, que estaba demasiado preocupada por algo. Pero no se veía definitivamente feliz, no sonreía abiertamente con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos brillantes, ni si quiera sonreía, se mantenía en una expresión neutra, pero sus ojos... definitivamente había algo en ellos. Entonces estaba preocupada. ¿Pero qué podía ser?

Y entonces la vio como salir de un trance, se encogió de hombros y lo saludó brevemente a él y a todos los demás que estaban allí, admirando la escena tan extraña. Había decidido que no les diría nada, no aún pensó mirandolos aparentando normalidad.

—¿Kakashi-sensei aún no llega?

Yamato iba a soltar algo como 'Ya conoces al Senpai, Sakura-san' pero antes de si quiera poder decirlo una nube de humo tapó su campo de visión y sin ver la figura entre la nube de humo sabía de quién se trataba, pero le resultaba insólito y sorprendente que él estuviera allí tan temprano. Bueno, no era temprano, era exactamente la hora -puntual- en la que siempre acordaban en juntarse, pero encontrarse con Kakashi Hatake a la hora era temprano.

Nadie más habló allí, todos aguardaban que la tierra se abriera -no siendo provocado por Tsunade ni Sakura- y que del cielo cayeran gotas de sangre con florecillas silvestres, pero nada de eso pasó.

—¡Yo! —saludó Kakashi, aparentemente sin notar las expresiones de estupor de todos en el lugar— Ahora que estamos todos, vamos a entrenar —anunció jovialmente.

Y diciendo eso, el enmascarado caminó hasta el centro del campo de entrenamiento, y antes de que Sakura pensara en lo bizarro que estaba siendo su día Kakashi volvió a hablar llamando la atención suya y la de sus compañeros.

—Naruto con Sasuke, Sai con Yamato y Sakura tú conmigo, ahora todos a entrenar —ninguno se movió todavía, conmocionados por esa milagrosa aparición, majestuosa y a la vez aterradora. ¿Por qué Kakashi había llegado a la hora? ¿Qué le había sucedido?— Sakura, no quiero volver a repetirlo, vamos a entrenar

—¡S-Si!

—Bien —canturreó él.

Para nadie pasó por alto que el peligris levantó su banda Ninja y dejó al aire su Sharingan. Se estaba tomando el entrenamiento en serio. Eso, sumado a su aparición temprana y a la actitud extraña de Sakura desconcertó al resto del equipo 7

* * *

—Eso es todo

Para cuando Sakura dejó su pose defensiva y se irguió se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan mal como ella pensaría que quedaría. Tenía varios cortes en los brazos y se había dislocado un dedo, pero eso era algo insignificante en sus heridas cuando había entrenado de verdad con Kakashi Hatake. Miró a su sensei que tenía partes de la ropa rasgada y aparte del sudor no había nada más en él. Tomó aire y lo miró por unos segundos, preguntándose que por qué el hombre había querido entrenar con ella.

Un flash llegó a su mente, con las palabras de él deseándole suerte. Miró a sus compañeros, tirados en el suelo, sudorosos y jadeantes por el entrenamiento y por el calor que comenzaba a hacer. Cuando volteó a ver a Kakashi este no estaba parado guardando sus kunai, si no que estaba a la sombra de un árbol con el libro sostenido en su mano. Por un momento él levantó los ojos del libro y sus ojos se encontraron. No evitó sentirse atrapada, como una chiquilla haciendo una travesura, algo que no debía. Él hizo una seña con su mano libre y le indicó que se acercara.

No quería, no sabía por qué, pero no quería ir con él. Cerró los ojos apretando los puños y se dijo que debía hacerlo.

Debía hablar con él, tal vez... tal vez él podría ayudarla. Por más que fuese él, como dijo, incluso la ayuda de su despreocupado Sensei era bienvenida. Con la garganta seca se acercó a él pensando en que había sido una completa idiota al no pensar en él en esos momentos. Sobre aquel que pudiera opinar sobre esto, el que la conociera bien y Kakashi era inevitablemente uno de ellos. Apoyándola cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea y Naruto a entrenar con el sannin. Quien estuvo ahí para ella, aparte de su maestra e Ino, fue él. Siempre paseando despreocupadamente frente a ella en el mercado cuando tenía ganas de echarse a llorar y de rendirse.

¿Cómo no lo había notado? Kakashi siempre había estado allí y ella lo había olvidado. Tensó la mandíbula y apretó los labios cuando se sentó a su lado, con el cuerpo orientado a él como un imán. Miró fijamente el ojo que la contemplaba fijamente igual que ella y la verguenza le asotó la espina cuando jadeó en busca del aire que le había negado a sus pulmones sin darse cuenta y también por el hecho de haberlo pasado por alto, a él. Siempre pareciendo despreocupado e indiferente, cuando en verdad la cuidaba y tomaba su mano, como en esos momentos.

—Sakura

—Kakashi-sensei —jadeó, el apretón que sintió en su mano la hizo calmarse poco a poco y se acercó más a él, tuvo ganas de disculparse, pero estaba segura de que él no entendería— ¿Usted sabe?

—¿Qué es lo que sé? —preguntó luego de unos minutos.

Le miró nerviosa, un poco dudosa, pero con la determinación de abrirse a él y soltar sus inseguridades, sobre su patética condición ninja y sus patéticos esfuerzos de mejorar. Él la entendía, esos siempre habían sido sus defectos y él siempre había estado allí para apaciguarlos y mostrarle que de verdad era fuerte, pero siempre volvía a caer, como ahora.

—Que Tsunade-sama me pidió ser... como usted.

—¿Quiere que le quites el Sharingan izquierdo a Sasuke y te lo implantes?

La pelirrosa le miró unos segundos antes de reír, relajándose ante la broma y negó con la cabeza, por un momento se imaginó con la misma cicatriz alargada en su rostro y con un ojo rojo en vez de verde, pero por más que intentaba solamente quedaba la imagen de Kakashi en su mente, un poco perturbada movió la cabeza quitando aquella imagen.

—No, no es eso, no ha llegado hasta esos extremos -le respondió sonriendo divertida y poco a poco su sonrisa se desvaneció, hasta quedar sólo expresión confundida e insegura- quiere que me convierta en Sensei.

Lo miró en busca de respuestas, pero no encontró nada. Sólo su mirada en ella que para sus enormes nervios, desesperación e irritación no mostraba nada. Él no dejaba que ella viera detrás de sus ojos, su alma, escondida detrás de un muro de pereza y despreocupación. Nunca había podido adivinar lo que había trás sus ojos -y su máscara- y a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo con él, Kakashi seguía siendo igual de misterioso para ella. No era fácil de leer como Naruto y por su puesto Sasuke no era fácil de leer tampoco, pero si se esforzaba lo suficiente y por cómo lo conocía, podía verlo, podía ver sus sentimientos dentro de él, pero no los de Kakashi. Y era algo que desde que pasaban tiempo juntos hace unos años la frustraba.

No sabía que cosas pasaban por la mente de Kakashi, sin contar con las escenas recreadas del IchaIcha, todo estaba en blanco, ninguna información, ninguna suposición. Todo un misterio.

Lo vio asentir lentamente, pero no dijo nada más. ¿Y ahora qué debía hacer? No tenía idea de cómo actuar, se sentía torpe aunque no se moviera. La aparente seriedad de Kakashi y el hecho de que supiera de su situación la alteraban y hacían que sus manos se movieran nerviosamente sobre su falda negra. Sólo le faltaba llorar, eso sería el colmo de los colmos.

Cuando lloraba las cosas estaban perdidas para ella. Una vez se entregaba al llanto es cuando caía definitivamente, dentro de un pozo sin fondo, gritando sin que nadie pudiera escucharla. Sintió sus ojos arder y se obligó a morderse el labio por la desesperación.

¡No quería llorar! ¡No quería ser débil! ¡Debía decirle algo, lo que fuese!

¡Kakashi-sensei ayúdame! ¡Por favor! pero nada salió de su boca, sus dientes apresaban su labio inferior con ira y tal vez de lo mucho que lo hacía este ya no dejaba salir la sangre tan fácilmente.

—Lo sé —la voz de Kakashi llegó como un calmante, aplacando fácilmente con su susurro toda su desesperación y ganas de llorar— Pero Sakura, yo realmente pienso que no eres débil, te lo he dicho muchas veces. Has dado todo de ti y has perdido mucho —Sakura sintió que las ganas de llorar volvían cuando recordó la muerte de sus padres y que él efectivamente estuvo ahí— pero aun así has sabido levantarte.

Sakura sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo, sintiendo sus extremidades relajadas y flácidas. Siempre que Kakashi decía esas palabras, suponían una verdad innegable para ella. No tenía idea de por qué, pero sospechaba que Kakashi tenía alguna clase de poder o control mental y emocional sobre ella. Parecía que la manipulaba y jugaba con ella como una marioneta, sabiendo con exactitud como apaciguarla y cuales eran sus puntos débiles.

¿Todo eso lo había aprendido sólo siendo su sensei? Era increíble

—Pero, definitivamente, creo que eres la más capacitada para eso —el tono de voz normal, dejando los susurros y con ese tono despreocupado. Le miró con curiosidad sin saber a qué se refería— Definitivamente esos no tienen madera para sensei, al menos, no todavía...

Allí donde la barbilla de Kakashi cubierta por la tela de su máscara apuntaba, Sasuke y Naruto se gritaban y se golpeaban con los puños como cuando eran niños, mientras a unos pasos de ellos, Yamato los miraba con horror sin saber que hacer y le reclamaba algo a Sai quien sonreía y pintaba rápidamente en un cuaderno de dibujo, seguramente guardando la escena tan patética.

—Hay niños... tienen que madurar -dijo Kakashi negando con la cabeza— pero considera Sakura que es normal que tengas miedo, pero tienes que aceptarlo.

—P-Pero... no soy fuerte sensei, no soy como ellos ¡Ellos podrían! yo... simplemente no soy capaz y-

—Lo eres -sentenció Kakashi en un susurro, arrullador— lo sabes, lo eres y lo sabes. No tengas miedo

Kakashi la contempló por unos segundos antes de que su mano revolviera su cabello rosado, logrando que el elástico que sostenía su cabello se soltara y esparciera su melena, haciéndola parecer quizás qué cosa, deplorable así como estaba, con las heridas sin curar, el dedo torcido y el pelo revuelto, sucio. Seguramente se encontraba hermosa.

En esos momentos se preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que pasa por su mente? ¿Por qué la sigue tratando como una niña?... oh desde luego, porque lo era. Sonrió con ironía y sarcasmo, con odio hacia ella misma. Una mujer, una adulta no se comportaría como ella, no lloraría por cosas tan infantiles como esto y definitivamente una adulta habría sabido enfrentar esta situación, diciéndole que si a Tsunade y siendo sensei de unos niños. El rojo cubrió sus mejillas cuando recién en esos momentos se dio cuenta de que él la conocía más de lo que pensaba y se sintió desnuda.

Los ojos volvieron a escocerle, de pena, por lo patética que era, pero esta vez, no lloraría, no lo haría. Definitivamente no... La mano en su cabeza no se detuvo aunque los espasmos fueran más fuertes y dejó que sus manos apretaran su brazo hasta casi estrangularlo con su fuerza, pero era lo que necesitaba así que estaba bien.

Ahora tal vez podría simplemente despedirse de lo patética y aceptar que la sombra de sus compañeros no era tan grande como ella creía, no como para taparla por completo, tal vez si podía hacerlo y debería dejar de sentir ese miedo irracional que la hacía actuar como una niña que quería correr a esconderse de los niños que se burlaban de su frente, como una chiquilla empeñada en seguir enamorada de sasuke, de golpear a Naruto por insultar a Sasuke, de golpear a Sai por ser malditamente sincero, ahora podría caminar un paso, dos o los que hicieran falta para salir de la oscuridad y finalmente aceptar lo que era, de aceptar su vida y su camino ninja. El mismo que la llamaba en esos momentos.

Sólo... solo necesitaba un poco más, más la reconfortante calidez que despedía su sensei, su cuerpo masculino y protector que notaba ahora más que nunca. Salvándola una vez más, aquella gran mano sobre su cabeza, desordenado y enredando su cabello. Pero siempre ahí.

—Kakashi-sensei —sollozó— puede que sea un flojo, pero gracias —Kakashi se encogió de hombros y ella sonrió aliviada de que su llanto al fin era aplacado.

—Es tarde

Con desconcierto miró el cielo, notando que el tiempo había pasado increíblemente rápido y comenzaba a atardecer. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado allí? La culpa llegó a ella de golpe al darse cuenta que estaban solos. Había dejado pasar el día del equipo siete, no había compartido con sus demás amigos y ahora no los volvería a ver a todos juntos. Ni si quiera habían ido a comer. Pero una voz en su cabeza le dijo que era lo mejor, definitivamente no quería que ellos la vieran estar con ellos con los ojos rojos mientras hipaba cada cuanto por, seguramente, todas las horas que pasó llorando.

—Siento haberlo demorado, Kakashi-sensei —musitó mientras se levantaba y con un movimiento volvió su dedo a su lugar correspondiente, conteniendo un quejido.

—Hmm —la respuesta no le sorprendió mucho y se encogió de hombros alegrándose de que Kakashi no la tratara diferente— pero Sakura, deja de llamarme Sensei, ya no lo soy —le recordó. Y murmuró algo por lo bajo que no logró entender por más oreja que puso.

Confundida asintió. Cuando Kakashi le dio la espalda le detuvo por el brazo al que antes se había aferrado sin saber por qué razón. No tenía nada que decirle, todo estaba dicho... o llorado. Como sea, aun así no lo soltó.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Gracias, Kakashi —repitió una vez más sin encontrar nada más que decir.

Este asintió y Sakura lo liberó de sus manos, notando como este disimuladamente se sobaba el brazo. Joder, ella y su fuerza. Le sonrió avergonzada y lo despidió con la mano cuando este se desapareció. Cuando terminó de curar sus heridas superficiales, se arregló el cabello, recordando las caricias en su cabeza, justo como a un perro, sonrió con algo en medio del pecho, diciéndose que esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba distinguir del pasado. La atención de Kakashi, no lo reconocía, pero a veces cuando era su alumna se había sentido desplazada inevitablemente, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, tal vez porque Naruto y Sasuke ya eran independientes o tal vez...

Un viento cruzó por el campo de entrenamiento levantandole el cabello y logrando que un escalosfrío la recorriera de pies a cabeza, de pronto sintió que el cansancio pesaba sobre su cuerpo, notando que antes no había sentido los estragos del entrenamiento y su caos emocional. Lo mejor era irse a casa pensó. Mientras corría entre los árboles y más tarde entre las casas se dijo que era demasiado temprano para dar a conocer su decisión.

A pesar de todo, tal vez era parte de su propia personalidad esa inseguridad que sentía, por ello, cuando llegó a su casa, se bañó rápidamente y se durmió apenas tocó la superficie acolchada de su cama rosa pastel, deseaba dormir y no pensar más.

**.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Hola que tal! Bueno, primero que nada ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y por los Follows! :) Supongo que esta cosa no está tan mal como pensé. Pero bueno, hay que ver como va el segundo capítulo, realmente no tengo la sensación de que les vaya a gustar o algo así... no sé. Tal vez no les guste o tal vez si, espero que si. Si no les gustó, lamento haberlos decepcionado :( De todas formas, siento mucho la espera, me tomé unos días de vacaciones sin internet y no he podido publicar el capítulo, le di los últimos retoques y ya está. Siento la espera, como dije, espero no decepcionarlos tanto. Aham.**

**Comentando el cap:**

**Bueno, como dije antes, lo principal es el "sufrimiento" de Sakura, su propia tortura emocional y pensé en abanzar un poco más las cosas, quizás alargando este cap un poquito, sobre los pensamientos de Sakura hacia Kakashi, como verán. Eventualmente como este es un Kakashi Sakura, Sakura irá desarrollando sentimientos por él, pero será más adelante, y tal vez Kakashi los desarrolle o quizás ya los tenga, Quién sabe. :) Sakura prefiere no decirle nada a sus amigos O: después de todo, al final, **aún sigue insegura sobre la decisión**, a pesar de que las palabras de Kakashi hayan sido su bálsamo momentaneo, cabe decir.**

**Eso es todo...**

**Respondiendo a los Reviews!**

_Ellistriel_ muchas gracias por comentar, me honra que te haya llamado la atención, pero verdaderamente estoy insegura sobre este capítulo, realmente nunca me ha venido eso de hacer longfics, es una experiencia nueva y siento que puedo arruinar por completo la historia que tengo formada en mi cabeza, pero en fin, me alegro. Sobre lo de Sasuke y Naruto tienes mucha razón, yo también lo pensé, Sasuke a penas y me lo pude imaginar como sensei y a Naruto con esa actitud positiva, gritando un montón sobre el poder, el camino ninja y después llevándolos a comer ramen... tal vez siempre haciéndolos pagar alegando que era un buen sensei o algo así, sin emabrgo me resulta divertido. Y sobre Lee Y Ten, Sakura en esos momentos estaba tan debastada consigo misma que a penas y recordó eso. Y con lo que te refieres a Iruka, pues si, lo puse únicamente por su "área" por ponerlo de algun modo, el mejor en entrenar los ninja de la academia, pues en cada capítulo que vi todos saludaban a Iruka-sensei y cosas así, por eso no dudé en ponerlo, a pesar de que fuese un Chunin y todo. Kakashi... hum un poco hortodoxo su método, pero efectivo, tal vez por eso Sakura necesita de su ayuda... no sé, jojo.

Como sea, gracias :)

_Vanessa121010_ gracias por comentar también, me alegro de uqe te haya llamado la atención, pensé que ningún alma se pasaría por aquí, pero ya veo que si :) de todas formas, espero que te guste este capítulo, no es la gran cosa... definitivamente no, pero eso espero.

_Jessy moon 15_ Gracias por comentar linda! bueno, si, no hubo mucho Kakashi/Sakura, pero descuida que pronto lo habrá, mientras Sakura necesite de algún guía en su camino de Sensei, Kakashi estará ahí y por consiguiente descubrirá un montón de cosas que antes se le habían escapado de la vista *-*

_Shadow001_ Lo repito de nuevo gracias por comentaaar! me alegro de que te guste la propuesta, como dije por algun lado pensé que a nadie le gustaría, pero al menos llama un poquitín la atención. Gracias de nuevo ojala te guste este cap.

_Vernica E_ También tube la misma sensación de que Kakashi no se preocupaba en ese sentido mucho por Sakura en esos momentos, sobre todo en el tema de Sasuke, pero aquí hay una razón para eso, pero no puedo mencionarla :( lo siento. Jo, como sea. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un saludo.

_Guest_ gracias por el capítulo y disculpa en serio, como dije antes son un ALIEN en las actualizaciones, es vergonzoso, pero asi es. Lo siento.

**De nuevo, coloco este espacio sobre mis actualizaciones. ****sobre ACTUALIZACIONES, realmente soy un ALIEN con respecto a las actualizaciones, hay veces que tengo bloqueos enormes que pueden durar meses y después continuo las historias, pero realmente he tenido en la cabeza esta pareja y una situación como esta, así que por eso, a pesar de que me pueda demorar en actualizar en subir los capítulos, lo haré si o sí, pero por lo mismo, no prometeré prontas actualizaciones...**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Eso es todo. Un saludo y gracias por leer!**

**Un beso, L.J.**


	3. III Volver a nacer

**Notas importantes: **Este capítulo puede que tenga un poco de contenidos fuertes, un poco _de sangre y tortura_, mínimos, pero aún así, **AVISO**, sólo por si acaso, no quiero reclamos después de que haya causado posibles desvaríos mentales o pesadillas :( xd. Por eso está en T y no lo consideré tan malo como para catalogarlo M, así que sólo eso.

EXTRA: La apariencia de Sakura en SENSEI está en mi perfil cn el link de mi DA. Allí veanla.

Notas de autora a final del capítulo, junto con agradecimientos de reviews, follows, favorites & mas :)

* * *

**Disclaimer Apply**: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-**

**SENSEI**

**Capítulo 3:** Volver a nacer  
_By: Lost Jigsaw_

**.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando la noche cayó finalmente sobre Konoha, las nubes habían comenzado a eclipsar la Luna tras su espesura. No era necesario tener un olfato sobre el clima o algo por el estilo, era evidente que una tormenta estaba por oscurecer y seguramente inundar las calles de Konoha con las aguas de sus nubes. Aquello le había permitido movilizarse por el techo de las casas rápidamente, con más comodidad y con más sigilo, aunque no hiciera verdadera falta. Nadie nunca se cuestionaba lo que él hacía y nadie tenía por qué. De reojo podía ver a un par de compañeros a lo lejos saltar sigilosamente en las sombras, sin emitir ni un sonido, seguramente para ir a misiones o volver de ellas. No le importaba en realidad, tenía en mente algo mucho más importante que hacer en esos momentos a las dos de la madrugada. Cuando finalmente dejó de saltar de aquí para allá, reposó su cuerpo en la baranda de un balcón con la ventana corrediza abierta y las cortinas ondeando igual que su cabello a causa del viento.

En medio de la cama cubierta hasta el cuello la observó dormida y en silencio, casi como si no estuviese allí se acercó hasta su cama y la observó con sus dos ojos fijos, penetrantes, sin perderse detalle del movimiento acompasado de su pecho y de su boca entre abierta inhalando y exhalando suavemente. Los minutos pasaron lentos y seguía expectante hasta que sucedió lo que esperaba, en un momento determinado había salido de su profundo sueño y comenzaba a despertar como sintiendo después de largo rato que no estaba sola, abriendo lentamente los ojos y parpadeando confundida, cuando ladeó su cabeza y lo observó, él lo hizo. El chakra corrió por su cuerpo dirigido a uno de sus ojos en específico y lo expulsó invisiblemente en dirección al cuerpo semiconsciente de la muchacha.

Los ojos que lo miraban atontados se cerraron de golpe y terminó por dada su sencilla tarea.

Le había costado infinidad de tiempo decidirse a hacerlo. Si realmente era prudente hacer un movimiento como ese conociendo lo frágil de su situación. No estaba seguro de su aguante tras aquello que había hecho con su sharingan, incluso había muchas posibilidades que se corrompiera ante el primer nivel sin si quiera haber empezado, había probabilidades de que se creara su propia autodestrucción ante su propia desconfianza, sin lograr haber entendido por completo las palabras que guardaban más significados, que muchas veces le había explicado con paciencia, infinidad de situaciones... había posibilidades, tantas e innumerables en las que podía o no salir cantando victoria y la incertidumbre de este hecho lo tenía más inquieto que cualquier misión de rango S que haya cumplido en su escuadrón Ambu, era tan patético, pero no podía evitarlo.

Pensar en si se salvaba o si caía y se rompía, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Si bien lo que hizo fue completamente voluntario y sin el consentimiento de su líder, cualquiera que fuera el resultado, él cargaría con las posibles consecuencias, no pensaba abandonarla pensó mirando como ahora la frente blanca se fruncía levemente, una arruga casi imperceptible, pero que estaba ahí. Para cuando el ceño de la muchacha estaba completamente fruncido al igual que sus labios y el sudor comenzaba a brotar por los poros de su piel, se dio por satisfecho y se fue de allí con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado.

Mientras se aparecía en su apartamento y la nube de humo se esparcía y quedaba solamente el recuerdo de esta, se quedó parado allí sin hacer ningún movimiento sabiendo que patéticamente su mente seguía estando en esa otra habitación, en esa otra casa, en la casa de su ex-alumna. Cuando se hubo despojado de sus ropas con flojera, cuando se hubo quitado las vendas, cuando se hubo desprendido la máscara de su lugar dejando respirar su piel siempre oculta y se arropó con la única sábana en su cama permitió a los músculos de su cuerpo relajarse. Sus hombros y cuello hormiguearon incómodamente por lo que los masajeó hasta que no hubo ninguna incomodidad más que le quitara el sueño, sin embargo aún sus ojos bicolores se negaban a cerrarse, sólo hasta que una luz se colocó por la ventana con las cortinas cerradas y un ruido parecido a un explosión o a un rugido similar al de un biju embravecido se permitió cerrar los ojos tranquilamente.

Veces como esas el sonido de la lluvia sacaba de su cabeza pensamientos innecesarios sin que los truenos y los rayos que iluminaban el cielo lo molestaran, se concentraba en el arrullador repiqueteo que las gotas hacían contra los árboles, el suelo, las ventanas, los techos y contra todo lo material que estuviera bajo el cielo de esa repentina tormenta. Uno a uno sus pensamientos comenzaron a evaporarse hasta que su mente ya no pudo aferrarse al pensamiento de la primera y última prueba que le había dado a Sakura esa noche y finalmente cayó dormido.

* * *

—¡NO! —gritó con la garganta apretada. Su grito se cortó al final y el dolor de los músculos de esa zona le rogó callar e ir por un vaso de agua... por octava vez.

Cuando miró discretamente la ventana los primeros rayos del sol hacían aparición en el horizonte. Las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos recordando el último de los sueños, el peor. Mientras sollozaba por el dolor que aún sentía en todos sus miembros, como si todo lo que vivió esa noche hubiera sido real le castigaba por haber hecho algo malo. Bajó hasta la cocina a trompicones, trastabillando un par de veces y golpeándose con las paredes, desorientada.

La cocina estaba a oscuras, pero la ventana a un costado sobre una pequeña mesa y encimera daba hacia la misma dirección que la ventana de su habitación, por lo que la luz natural comenzó a entrar lentamente por la cortinita semitransparente. Con cuidado tomó un vaso de vidrio y le echó agua, notando que no había dejado de temblar, ni sus manos, ni sus piernas, ni su boca. Se sentó en una de las sillas que acompañaban la pequeña mesa con la sensación de que en cualquier momento se desmayaría... y no quería correr el riesgo. Hace unas horas o unos minutos, no sabía a ciencia cada cuanto se despertó se había caído con el vaso en la mano debido a esos constantes temblores y había roto el vaso y se había cortado con los vidrios... Eso era lo mínimo que le había pasado en toda esa noche.

Mientras se apoyaba en la mesa con ambos codos y la cabeza entre las manos, respirando agitadamente se preguntó cómo es que unas malditas pesadillas podían tener un efecto tan real en ella. Primero se había despertado a las 2:30 de la madrugada, sudando a mares y gritando con fuerza, con la ropa de la cama por los pies por el -seguro- constante movimiento al haber pataleado o algo así. Después de que había despertado, había bajado por un vaso de agua y se había vuelto a costar, pero más tarde también se había despertado, de nuevo, gritando, sudando y con una sensación de desesperación angustiosa... Eso se había repetido toda la noche, ocho veces, si mal no recordaba.

Todas esas pesadillas una cada vez más peor que la otra.

Sintió el escozor conocido en los ojos, sintiendo que estos le dolían demasiado después de llorar en su cuarta pesadilla en adelante, prácticamente estaba abusando de las lagrimas, pero salían de ella sin permiso cada vez que recordaba una mínima parte de sus sueños, todos horribles.

Cada uno de ellos, atemorizantes, aterradores, oscuros y todos con la misma característica... llenos de sangre. Sus manos se concentraron en quitar sus lagrimas, pero era inútil, no podía hacerlas parar y menos cuando rememoraba la última... la última pesadilla. La peor de todas.

Un gemido escapó de su boca mientras comenzaba a gritar, sintiendo nuevamente que sus músculos eran aguijoneados, estirados, retorcidos y desgarrados, se veía nuevamente con las manos manchadas de sangre, la presión en todas las partes de su cuerpo que esas manos oscuras, jalando de ella para llevársela, castigándola por sus incompetencias y malos resultados, por dejar morir inocentemente, por no hacer nada, por negarse, por miedo... Cada una de todas las torturas que había tenido en sus otras pesadillas las vio todas juntas en su último sueño, pero peores, haciéndola llorar de la desesperación y pedir perdón, clemencia y redención, por haber fallado... traicionado, por haber matado para liberarlos a ellos de su sufrimiento cuando en vez de haber dejado que el miedo la recorriera por completo debería haber utulizado sus habilidades médicas, esas que tanto había desarrollado.

Primero vino una, después vino otra y le siguieron las demás hasta que finalmente su cuerpo se dobló hacia un costado y su cuerpo expulsó la comida que había ingerido el día anterior. Vomitó tanto que solamente su cuerpo se detuvo hasta que el sabor metálico de su sangre llegó hasta sus pobres papilas gustativas y desesperada lloró sin saber qué hacer, con el cuerpo dolido por el recuerdo de ser atravesada por armas, quemada con atizadores que después usaban para insertarlas en su carne, atravesando sus manos y pies con clavos o haciendo lo que ella misma había hecho para salvarlos a ellos, a sus alumnos sin rostros, clavando un puñal en sus pequeños corazones

Todas sus pesadillas comenzaban así, ella de viaje con sus alumnos en unas misiones sencillas de clase D o C, de alguna manera siempre terminaban acorralados y sus alumnos salían heridos, cuando ella terminaba de acabar con los enemigos, uno había muerto, el otro deliraba y el otro estaba vivo con alguna parte de su cuerpo sin capaz de funcionar como debería y sin la capacidad para que lo hiciera de nuevo, arruinando el posible futuro ninja que pudiese haber tenido el pobre niño... y ella siempre terminaba dejándolos descansar a todos, llorando por sus vidas... y siempre era castigada, por más que intentaba en cada pesadilla salir de alguna forma de las emboscadas, siempre cometía errores y siempre ellos morían... siempre.

En su desesperación y la ira por haberlos dejado morir, por ser tan patética como para no manejar la situación comenzó a golpear el mueble frente a ella, lo apretó entre sus manos hasta que estas se volvieron astillas enterrada en su carne, pero no se detuvo ahí y comenzó a destruir todo, descargando sus lagrimas, su miedo y su terror a esas torturas y a su incompetencia hasta que su puño se detuvo a un centímetro de tocar el último mueble que le quedaba y hacer que explotara la cocina por completo.

Confundida por haberse detenido sintió la cabeza darle vueltas y antes de que quisiera vomitar de nuevo, cayó inconsciente.

* * *

—¡NO! ¡Resistan! —gimió entre el llanto.

Los latidos cada vez más rápidos y audibles retumbaban en sus oídos, con todo el cuerpo tenso miró el desastre en la cocina, deteniéndose en los muebles rotos, en los restos del vaso de agua, en el vomito mezclado con sangre y en el cuerpo unos centímetros mas lejos, convulsionándose en medio de lo que era una pesadilla más. Incapaz de dejar que el terror lo inundara, cerró su mente para evitar que cualquier pensamiento estúpido lo hiciera dudar. Con la mirada fría agarró a Sakura y subió hasta su habitación, dejándola en su cama, fue hasta la ventana abierta y la cerró en el momento justo que ella comenzaba a gritar de nuevo. Era mejor mantener a los intrusos fuera.

Miró el cielo desde la ventaba, con las cejas fruncidas al ver que ya eran las una del día. Entonces la miró sobre la cama, gimiendo y comprendió que había más inseguridad en ella de la que pensaba, pero por ningún momento se le pasó por la mente detenerla, la técnica haría o que desistiera o que lo hiciera. De nada servía convertirse en sensei por obligación, era una tontería, él se había sentido así al principio, obligado, pero la diferencia era la el por qué detrás de esos sentimientos de obligación que sentían. Él no deseaba cuidar a unos mocosos, ninguno lo encontraba a la altura, no creía que ninguno tenía las suficientes agallas, determinación y el poder para eso, pero ella era diferente, si se convertía lo haría por obligación a lo que él y la Hokage le habrían dicho, se sentiría asustada y desconfiada de sus acciones y eso podrían ocasionar un desastre en el futuro.

Pero había algo, la técnica nueva que había empleado en ella no duraba tanto, por lo tanto, aún no se rendía, aún había algo de ella, dentro de ella que se resistía a abandonarse a su suerte a las nuevas torturas. Tal vez fuera el miedo a ellas, pero no lo creía, aunque tenía la ligera idea de que a qué se debía esa resistencia pensó escuchando un aguante chicos con voz ahogada por su desacompasada respiración.

Por ello le hacía eso, por ello la orillaba a que su propia mente maquinara las mil y un formas de fallar, para que se preparara por lo que podría llegar, aunque por lo visto la misma desconfianza y el miedo habían distorsionado bastante su situación.

Se acercó a su cama, se sentó al borde de esta sintiéndola hundirse por su peso, tomó una de las manos a su alcance y comenzó a quitar en lo posible las astillas de su mano, hasta que siguió con la otra, mientras su sharingan giraba a velocidad vertiginosa susurraba palabras que llegarían, que llegarían a lo profundo de su subconsciente y la obligarían a sacar el valor que había logrado obtener con los años, el resto... era sólo cosa de ella.

No dudaba,, no dudaba de su valor, no dudaba de su capacidad, _no dudaba de su nombre_.

—Por eso, Sakura —susurró quitando la última astilla visible a sus ojos— No dudes, no dudes y confía en ti y en ellos.

* * *

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, sentándose bruscamente. Su respiración era agitada y sin embargo a pesar de los temblores de su cuerpo, una estúpida sonrisa bailó en sus labios, aún sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, libre, fuerte... arrasadora. Paseando su puño por el último de esos shinobis que los habían atacado, terminando solamente con un rasguño en su cara y las sonrisas de alegría y satisfacción plasmadas en los rostros en negro de sus alumnos, gritando claramente '¡Sakura-sensei, genial!'

Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo y se sintió estúpida cuando comenzó a reír y a rodar por la cama como quinceañera enamorada, pero se detuvo cuando un pinchazo en la mano derecha le hizo pegar un respingo. Cuando se vio la mano, vio unas diminutas astillas, casi invisibles sumergidas en su carne y recodó que ella debería haber estado tirada en medio de la cocina, tal vez rodando sobre su vomito. Hizo una mueca de sacó las astillas al expulsar chakra de sus manos.

Se miró a su misma con curiosidad, sintiéndose cansada, pero aun así con una sensación de plenitud que hace varias horas atrás no había sentido. La desesperación y el miedo se habían ido. Las pesadillas habían terminado. Había algo en ella que la hacía sentir ligera, a pesar del evidente cansancio que era lo opuesto, parecía que se había quitado un peso de encima, un peso enorme.

—Despertaste

Dio un respingo en el lugar y se reprochó al instante por ello. Se supone que un ninja debería estar siempre alerta. Pero era imposible para ella estarlo, no en ese momento por lo menos. Todos sus sentidos parecían estar atontados por su satisfacción personal, incomprensible desde su punto de vista.

—Kakashi —saludó con una sonrisa recordando que no debía usar más el sensei con él, pero la quitó al ver las fachas en las que andaba e hizo todo por reprimir una carcajada de burla- ¿Qué hace con mi delantal de cocina? ¿Y por qué diablos tiene ese paño en la cabeza y el trapeador en la mano?

Ahora el asunto era un poco bizarro en realidad. Kakashi parecía una ama de casa, sudando un poco y pasándose la mano por la cara para retirar unas pequeñas gotas de sudor. Enarcó una ceja incapaz de entender qué diablos hacía él allí. No lo había llamado, por supuesto que no. Después del episodio de la cocina no recordaba nada, nada de la realidad por su puesto, sólo el sueño... el sueño. Movió la cabeza alejando de inmediato la sensación de alegría que venía a ella, si era necesario se pegaría a sí misma un par de bofetadas, contar de que espabilara.

—Vine a saludarte, pero te encontré durmiendo en el piso, Sakura —el hombre parecía despreocupado, igual que siempre pensó Sakura— realmente... no entiendo por qué duermes en el piso teniendo una cama tan cómoda —él se encogió de hombros.

Sintió vergüenza de sí misma al oírlo decir eso, pero ató cabos rápidamente, y al ver el trapeador en específico entendió qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Se sintió un poco intimidada y avergonzada por partes iguales. No era nada... cómodo ni bonito que haya tenido que limpiar sus porquerías. Lo más extraño de todo es que él lo estuviera haciendo por iniciativa propia, fácilmente la pudo haber dejado en la cama y largarse de allí para no tener que limpiar nada asqueroso.

Por lo mismo no entendía por qué se había quedado.

—No tenía que hacerlo —murmuró.

—Pero lo hice —dijo simplemente el hombre— ¿Cómo te sientes? Hace un rato parecías a punto de querer echarte a llorar mientras dormías

Sakura se sonrojo furiosamente por el poco tacto y carraspeó avergonzada. Odiaba el tacto de su sensei, bueno, no lo odiaba... o tal vez si, no lo sabía, es que a veces no entendía si Kakashi se hacía o era estúpido, siempre buscando que lo golpeara, a veces actuando como disculpándose y a veces importándole un pepino que estuviera a punto de estrellarle el puño en la mejilla y en cualquier parte remotamente visible de su cuerpo... incluyendo dedos del pie.

—Estoy bien

Y no comprendió la extraña mirada que le dirigió Kakashi. Intensa y que comenzó a ponerla nerviosa. ¿Por qué la miraba así ahora? ¿Tendría muy desordenado el pelo?... lo más seguro es que si, seguramente estaba hecha un desastre, había sudado toda la noche, se revolvía en su cama y después había vomitado. Apretó la boca inconscientemente y le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes a Kakashi, pasando por su lado rápidamente hasta el baño y sin darle ninguna explicación asotó la puerta de este para quitarse el pijama y meterse a la ducha.

Una vez fuera del baño se permitió relajarse. Se había bañado por completo, restregándose la esponja con fuerza por el cuerpo quitando cualquier capa de sudor o suciedad en ella, cuando se hubo salido se acercó a un estante de donde sacó un pijama, que en verdad era una camiseta naranja con un dibujo de un platillo de ramen... un regalo de Naruto. Sonrió sin querer al recordarlo, sintiéndose cada vez más relajada y calmada, como si todas esas horribles pesadillas hubiesen sido pesadillas de hace muchos años, que por alguna razón recordaba.

Era tan extraño... había llorado por la desesperación pensó mientras se lavaba por tercera vez los dientes.

Cuando terminó salió del baño con unas pantuflas puestas y el cabello peinado, pero aún estilando. No se molestó en secárselo, tenía cosas más importantes que averiguar... por ejemplo si Kakashi seguía ahí y cómo era el estado de los muebles de su cocina. Apretó los labios disgustada por su arranque de ira que en esos momentos encontraba irracional y se reprochó varias veces por ello mientras bajaba las escaleras. La primera duda fue resulta rápidamente, Kakashi se había ido, dejando todo lo que había ocupado en sus lugares correspondientes junto a una pequeña cena de arroz con Curry en ollas calientes y la cocina impecable... a excepción de los muebles que debían ser todos remplazados.

Soltó un suspiro maldiciendo todo lo maldecible por su idiotez extrema.

Solamente para ya estaba comiendo la cena preparada por -suponía- Kakashi, se dio cuenta de que eran las siete y media de la tarde. Frunció el ceño molesta, irritada consigo misma por haber dejado pasar el día, pero si tenía suerte, no encontraría a Tsunade durmiendo y babeando vergonzosamente sobre los innumerables informes apilados en su escritorio. Cuando acabó se lavó los dientes de nuevo pensando que debería volver a hacerlo hasta que se sintiera segura de que no olía nada más que sólo menta y se colocó una blusa de mangas largas, su falda y sus botas negras, se amarró el cabello a una coleta baja y se fue rápidamente al despacho de Tsunade.

Lo había decidido. Sería estúpido si se volvía a detener a pensar. Las cosas estaban más que claras y sólo lo había descubierto en su último sueño. Tal vez habrían cosas que no le funcionaran, cosas en las que fallara, si lo hacía, si fallaba lo arreglaría de alguna manera, solucionaría las cosas, pero debía arriesgarse, si no lo hacía no iría a ningún lado y por Kami, le había costado tanto entenderlo que por un momento llegó a pensar que su cerebro estaba atrofiado.

Se paró frente a la puerta del despacho tomando aire, sintiendo los nervios, imaginando las posibles caras que haría su maestra. Alzó la mano y tocó dos veces para entrar sin esperar confirmación, a esas alturas y por el tiempo que estuvo parada fuera de la puerta, sabía que Tsunade la esperaba y estaba en lo cierto. La mujer tenía los brazos enlazados sobre el escritorio, mirándola fijamente, penetrante, como si quisiese ver a través de ella y tal vez pudo hacerlo, porque sonrió y Sakura sintió que una vez más tenía el instinto de una madre... o el instinto femenino, cualquiera de los dos daba igual, joder, sólo había adivinado.

—Has hecho bien, Sakura —le dijo sonriendo.

Y sintió que el pecho se le hinchaba al ver la mirada y la sonrisa llena de orgullo con las que la había mirado, se había sentido avergonzada, como la primera vez que Tsunade la miró así cuando había podido canalizar el chakra en su puño sin que este se desvaneciera. Era la misma sensación.

—Si, shishou —le dijo a su maestra, conteniendo el tono de emoción que se le quería escapar al igual que las lágrimas.

Tsunade asintió y se reclinó en su asiento suspirando.

—Por ahora falta un día para las graduaciones, deberás esperar hasta que después de eso se hagan los grupos y te asigne a uno. Te informaré cuando todo esté listo.

—Si, shishou —repitió otra vez.

Cuando Sakura cerró la puerta Tsunade esperó hasta que esta se alejara, seguramente ahora debería estar suspirando y relajándose. La conocía bien, pero por lo mismo sabía de su curiosidad al escuchar conversaciones ajenas, cuando ya no sintió su chakra se permitió recostarse en el sillón y mirar hacia las sombras con el ceño fruncido.

—Hubiera sido tu final, Hatake —dijo secamente.

Apretó los puños enfurecida, con ganas de asesinarlo allí mismo por lo que hace unas horas había venido a contarle el maldito hombre. Sometiendo a Sakura a una prueba como esa, casi destruyendo su mente solamente para estar seguro. Incluso no le había dicho nada, ni un comentario. Ni si quiera quería imaginarse qué es lo que hubiera pasado si Sakura... Negó con la cabeza alejando los pensamientos oscuros, aunque los que tenía en la mente de las diferentes formas de... "agradecerle" al hombre no eran mucho más brillantes.

Apretó los labios en una línea y esperó furiosa, con ganas de devorarlo a que el idiota se dignara a hablar.

—Hubiera sido mi final, pero no lo fue —dijo sencillamente mientras salía de las sombras, sosteniendo su libro naranja entre las manos.

—¡Ni si quiera se te ocurra volver a hacer algo como eso, Hatake! -le espetó aporreando el escritorio con fuerza. Este se quejó en un sonido chillón que le recordó que esta pieza no era precisamente nueva ni reciente.

Masculló maldiciones y se llevó una mano en la cabeza. Todavía tenía el corazón acelerado, había sentido el chakra de Sakura cuando hubo entrado a la torre, se había torturado con que la muchacha venía a renunciar y a decirle que no podía, pero por suerte no había sido así.

—Ya lo sé, Tsunade-sama —suspiró el hombre— pero estaba destinado que ella aceptaría

—¿Y según tú por qué? —preguntó entre dientes, aún furiosa.

Kakashi sonrió enigmáticamente bajo la máscara, logrando ponerla dudosa.

—Es la filosofía del cerezo, Tsunade-sama —abrió los ojos sorprendida— Las flores de cerezo poseen el carácter cíclico de la vida, donde todo lo que nace inevitablemente ha de morir, Sakura comenzó a marchitarse antes de que usted le diera la noticia, siempre en su eterna monotonía sin capaz de desprenderse de su árbol, hasta que cuando llegó la noticia empezó a caer y murió...

Tsunade le miró con los ojos estrechos, sabiendo de antemano lo que seguía. Su mirada dejó de amenazar al peliplata y miró a su aldea que se preparaba para la noche que caía en esos momentos y una fuerza que era impulsada por la felicidad y el orgullo la obligó a sonreír.

—Hoy, Sakura volvió a nacer —terminó por decir Hatake.

Y Tsunade no pudo hacer más que darle la razón.

—... ¡Pero aún estás en problemas, vago inútil! —replicó volviéndose a mirarlo con fiereza— ¡Trabajo comunitario, Kakashi! —el pecho le picó con satisfacción por la malicia que sentía, tomó el primer fajo de papeles dentro de un cajón de su escritorio y se los lanzó a Kakashi una vez que le puso un clip para evitar que se esparcieran— más te vale cumplirlo en una semana o te quitaré un porcentaje de tu salario y lo usaré para comprar sake ¿Has entendido? ¡Y considérate agradecido que hasta pude haberte metido a un calabozo y haberte torturado yo misma!

Él solamente suspiró, sabiendo que en algún momento Tsunade lo castigaría, no había salida de esta, así que con resignación aceptó el montón de "trabajo" que tenía que hacer, que no eran nada más que misiones de rango C y unas cuantas D. Pero daba igual pensó mientras salía de la oficina por la ventana, había valido la pena todo el trabajo. Después de todo lo había hecho por ella pensó mientras veía a lo lejos a una pelirrosada encontrarse con una alborotada cabellera rubia, masculina cabe decir y entrar juntos al Ichiraku.

Si, le daba igual.

**.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-**

**Holaaa! aquí actualizando más pronto de lo que esperaba nwn Primero que nada agradezco de nuevo los reviews y todos los favs :) me hace feliz que les guste mi historia -w- ahora lo que viene...**

**Comentando el cap:**

**Quiero recordarles, de nuevo, que _el romance se tardará en llegar un poco_, después de todo sería un poco raro que de pronto a Sakura le atraiga mucho Kakashi por eso se demorará, pero es apartir de este capítulo donde más adelante Sakura comienza a desarrollar cosas.**

**otra cosa, acerca de la filosofía del cerezo, es sólo algo inventado por mi, no es que fuera una filosofía, aunque lo del ciclo y eso es cierto, al menos eso se comentaba acerca de los cerezos en la gran fuente de conocimiento (a veces inventados): Google-sama**

**Como se dan cuenta Kakashi somete a Sakura a una primera y última prueba, para él es más que suficiente solamente ponerla a prueba con su técnica. No tiene nombre, ni si quiera sé si existe es solo invención del momento. Una especie de Jutsu con el sharingan que somete al individuo a un sueño y donde lo somete a sus miedos, con el fin de superarlos. Sólo eso. Sakura soñaba con que tenía alumnos (sin rostros solo las bocas) y que cuando iban a su primera misión como equipo resultaba ser de un rango mayor y terminaban siendo acorralados, emboscados y sus alumnos muertos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. **

**Finalmente después de que Kakashi llega vuelve a usar su Sharingan para que su voz logre llegar mínimamente a ella dándole el apoyo que su subconciente no aceptaba y finalmente al este ser estimulado directamente con la técnica y esas palabras de aliento Sakura pudo salir de sus "peores pesadillas".**

**_¿Kakashi siente algo por Sakura?... _no lo sé xD ¿Ustedes que piensan?**

**Como sea no comentaré nada mñas o estarñe revelando cositas. xD**

**Respondiendo a los reviews!**

_Jessy moon 15_, Gracias me alegro que te haya gustado! Hahaha si, sólo me salió del momento para ponerle un poco de menos hierro a la situación, supongo que funcionó. Aquí, espero que te guste este cap :)

_vanesa121010_, me alegra de que te haya gustado también :) pues si, fue la única forma en la que no desentonara tanto su actitud a como lo es siempre, no quería salirme mucho del personaje, aunque no los maneje bien fue lo que pude hacer. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, aqui otro cap, espero tambien te agrade :)

_Veronica E_ gracias, bueno con respecto a eso, también me imaginaba cosas de ese estilo siempre, debo confesar, aunque siempre pensé que Sakura al estar demasiado preocupada por Sasuke o Naruto no notaba esas actitudes de Kakashi, siempre pensando que era débil no viendo detrás de sus acciones... en fin, aquí una conti! :) ojala te guste.

_beka saya_ ¡Bienvenida al fic! xD gracias por comentar, me siento realmente agradecida que alguien más lo haya abordado, espero te guste :)

Muchas gracias por todos los favs y comentariooos! :)

**De nuevo, coloco este espacio sobre mis actualizaciones. ****sobre ACTUALIZACIONES, realmente soy un ALIEN con respecto a las actualizaciones, hay veces que tengo bloqueos enormes que pueden durar meses y después continuo las historias, pero realmente he tenido en la cabeza esta pareja y una situación como esta, así que por eso, a pesar de que me pueda demorar en actualizar en subir los capítulos, lo haré si o sí, pero por lo mismo, no prometeré prontas actualizaciones...**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Eso es todo. Un saludo y gracias por leer!**

**Un beso, L.J.**


End file.
